


Cuddles? Cuddles.

by lxst_at_sea



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxst_at_sea/pseuds/lxst_at_sea
Summary: Sunwoo had a long day and just wants cuddles from his favorite boy.





	Cuddles? Cuddles.

A soft, exhausted sigh escaped Sunwoo’s slightly parted lips as he finally opened the door of his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of two years, Haknyeon.

He had just gotten off of a stress-filled day of work no more than two hours prior and while his first instinct was to get to his car and make his way home as quickly as possible to be reunited with his ever so missed lover, traffic seemed to have had very different plans.

A drive that should have only been twenty minutes at the absolute most had taken Sunwoo nearly forty-five minutes. And as if that weren’t bad enough on the brunette, he’d entered the apartment complex only to find out that the elevator (that had worked perfectly fine just that morning) was out of order and he now had to trudge his tired and aching body up the stairs that lead to their apartment that was located on the third floor. With a huff and aggravated run of his nimble fingers through his hair, Sunwoo made his way in the direction of the ever so dreaded staircase.

Two flights of stumbled up staircases and more than enough muttered curses to last the boy a lifetime later, he’d entered the doorway of the “small-but-big-enough-for-them" apartment. He shut the door as quietly as possible, not knowing where his love was, nor if he were asleep just yet. Though he highly doubted the latter due to Haknyeon’s ever reoccurring habit of remaining awake until Sunwoo returned home, he’d rather not take any chances.

He locked the door and hung his keys in their rightful position on their key holder before toeing his shoes off and kicking them slightly to the side and out of the way of the walkway. He’d learned quite the hard way that shoes and walkways don’t mix well and he certainly preferred not having a repeat of what had happened the last time. With a slight cringe and shake of his head to rid himself of the memory, Sunwoo squinted through the darkness to see if he could spot his love.

Not seeing Haknyeon in the living room, he sleepily made his way towards their bedroom, figuring he’d most likely be in there instead. Usually on nights when Sunwoo would be late coming home for whatever reason, Hak would wait up in the living room as long as he could before his eyes would begin to betray him and he would then migrate his way to their room, still attempting his best to remain awake nonetheless.

Sunwoo slowly pushed the door open quietly, not wanting to possibly startle the other before peeking his head in to make sure Haknyeon was actually in the room and not somewhere else in the apartment.

Seeing him bundled up under the covers on the bed, he entered the room completely before shutting the door behind himself and beginning to change into his bedtime clothing.

Upon hearing the shuffling coming from around the room, Haknyeon lifted his head in slight confusion, eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the blanket under his chin to see over it better. His face slowly softened and a smile took over his sleepy features at the sight of his boyfriend making his way towards the shared bed, now fully clad in his pajamas.

Haknyeon lifted the covers and shuffled over a bit to allow Sunwoo to climb into the bed beside him.

“Long day?” He hummed out, his voice soft and fond as the brunette climbed into the space beside him.

Sunwoo gave a curt nod in response as he placed his hands on the elder’s hips to easily bring him closer to himself. The latter snaked his arms around the younger’s torso, resulting in the blanket falling around Sunwoo in the process and enveloping the two in its warmth.

“Very. Not to mention I missed you throughout it.” He spoke, his words slurring together a bit out of exhaustion before he pressed a feather light kiss to his lover’s forehead.

“Oh stop,” Haknyeon muttered out as embarrassment and shyness burned bright on his cheeks and he hid his face in Sunwoo’s shirt clad shoulder, thankful for the darkness consuming them that helped to hide his now red colored cheeks. And although quiet, he had not missed the deep chuckle it provoked from the younger. “But, I missed you, as well. So much.” He breathed out softly, just loud enough for the sleep ridden boy to hear.

A soft smile formed on Sunwoo’s lips at his love’s words, his previously stressful day having long melted away from his mind the minute he had the older boy in his arms. He pressed another gentle kiss to his messy hair this time before running his fingers gently through it as the room melted away into a comfortable silence. The only sounds being that of the pairs soft breathing.

They remained that way for a few more minutes until Haknyeon shifted the position of his head to bury his face into the place where Sunwoo’s neck and shoulder met, resulting in the other holding him just that much closer.

Sunwoo’s fingertips traced lightly up the elder’s spine in a calming, affectionate manner as Haknyeon’s soft breaths fanned down his neck.

“I love you.” Sunwoo spoke softly as his eyes averted their gaze to the angelic looking boy in his arms, an instant sparkle shining at just the mere sight of him.

Sunwoo felt soft lips press against the skin of his neck ever so gently before feeling a smile form on said lips against his skin.

“And I love you.”

The soft voice traveled it’s way up to grace his ears and he swears it’s something he’s sure he’d never get used to. But could you really blame him? He’s absolutely head over heels for the honey haired boy and no matter what the boy says, it’s always like music to the younger’s ears.

He trailed his fingertips lightly back up Haknyeon’s spine, not missing the way he shuddered slightly under his light touches before relaxing against the brunette’s body once more with a soft, relaxed breath.

Gentle fingertips continued their way up to the soft honey colored locks that were lightly tickling the skin of his neck before gently brushing some strands behind his love’s ear, not once taking his eyes off of the breathtaking boy who had his eyes closed oh-so peacefully.

Sunwoo’s fond-filled eyes traveled over Haknyeon’s peaceful features, admiring the way the corners of his lips were curved up into the slightest smile, his long eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. A telltale sign that the boy was still awake, though only just barely.

The younger’s fingers continued to card through the honey locks gently, knowing it almost always lulled the older to sleep fairly quickly.

Though Sunwoo was just as, if not more, tired than the boy, he always had to make sure the older was in a peaceful, deep sleep before he could allow himself to follow suit. He didn’t know why it had been that way, it just had always been a habit of his to do with the older even before the two had begun dating.

Hearing Haknyeon’s breathing slowly beginning to even out, Sunwoo let his hand slow to a stop before he dipped his head down slightly to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s soft, slightly parted lips.

“Goodnight, my sweet prince.” He mumbled softly before pressing one last kiss to the soft skin of Haknyeon’s forehead, the slight upwards curve of the corners of his boyfriend’s lips not going unnoticed by the younger as the boy fell deeper into sleep.

His hand that had still been in the honey colored locks moved to pull the blanket tighter around the two before moving to wrap around the elder’s back once more, keeping him close to his chest.

Once positive that the older was completely asleep and wasn’t about to wake up anytime soon, Sunwoo’s tired, heavy eyes slowly drooped shut as he buried his face into the soft head of hair that belonged to the boy he ever-so dearly adored.

Sunwoo’s breaths slowed as his mind slipped off into the temporary unconsciousness described as sleep where he dreamt only of the sunshine he was blessed enough to call his boyfriend.


End file.
